You Again
by Nicollete Smith
Summary: Bella has now moved to California to avoid Edward and Jacob's disappearance. There she meets up with an old friend. Will Bella find out that you can rekindle old loves from the past? R&Rs would be helpful!


**By now your wondering why there's an update for the first chapter of this story, well that's because I'm back. :] And also sorry, the first chapter practically follows the guideline that was set up in the old one…. OH, and I don't own any of these characters from twilight and I made up the rest.**

Looking out the airplane window I began to think that moving to California was not a good idea. Maybe it wasn't but I can't just go turn the plane around and go back to Forks. There were too many memories for me there, but then again, that was the reason why I wanted to go and wanted to stay at the same time. And I had already implored Charlie and Renee so I could go here alone, there was no turning back now. Plus, Jacob had disappeared off cliff-diving and Edward, well Edward was gone.

I began to doze off, my eyes faintly outlining the LAX airport.

…

The next day I woke up with some sort of a jetlag so when I unconsciously dressed and drove to Almay High school, I was startled when the bell for classes rang.

RING! The bell resounded, signaling the beginning of homeroom.

However, the good part of that was that it had woken me up. On the other hand, now I had to present myself in front of all the new students who sat in their seats in the classroom. Their eyes staring at me.

"Class, this is Isabella. She came from Forks. And if you're in my geography class then you should know where that is," Mr. Sully chuckled and signaled me to introduce myself. I wasn't going to be marked as the shy new kid that transferred anymore. I was going to become someone else, someone different. Someone that wasn't me.

"Hey, I'm Isabella. Call me Bella for short. And if you want to know about me, then just talk to me," I gave a warm cheerful smile, or at least something that resembled one.

"Good introduction, Is-" Mr. Sully began, "Bella. Great job now you could next to Kenneth over there."

My eyes followed to the direction that the teacher was pointing to. _Crap, _I thought, _another player._

However being the obedient student that I am, I walked over to my new chair and waved to the oh so ever popular Kenneth.

"Hey," I whispered towards his way. After all, I should at least lay some ground rules on the guy before he begins to hit on me, " I need to lay down some ground rules between us."

"Like?" he asked with wary eyes. Maybe he wasn't a player after all.

"Uh…." I muttered, " never mind. My bad." I turned around in my seat and began to pay attention to homeroom. After homeroom was over I went to the girls bathroom to take care of my womanly needs. Nonetheless, in the stall there was some pervert. Although, on a scale of one to ten, he was about a three.

"Hey there baby," he smirked at me, his figure leaning against the pink tiled walls.

"I'm not your baby," I replied angrily. I was tired of guys like this. I wasn't going to take bullshit like this anymore.

"Well, then wanna try to make one?" he winked.

"Sure," I sarcastically joked. Then I leaned closer to him and when I was so close that I could feel his breath, I swiftly adjusted my arm and grabbed his crotch, twisting them in a way that mother nature did not intend for it to do.

"ARGH! OUCH OUCH!" he yelled. Like I said, I wasn't going to take crap anymore. I guess it was because of what Edward did to me, I was now channeling my anger towards a mortal. How screwed up am I?

Eventually, some girl in the bathroom informed the dean about what I had done and so I got a pink slip which of course meant detention for me. Likewise, I was sent to the Dean. Great. My mom was still in Phoenix and my dad in Forks. It took me forever to convince them to go to California on my own. However, when I walked toward the Dean's room I saw a familiar shape. I mean I hated Edward's guts but there was still some foolish home inside of me, waiting for him to take me back. Of course, I ran up to the figure letting my adrenaline kick in, and hugged it.

But it wasn't a cold body that I hugged, it was warm. Human warm too. That's when I looked up to see the figure I was attached to in an embrace. That was when I saw that he had blue eyes, not a milky gold. And that he had brown matted hair and a handsome chiseled face that chuckled when I let go and blushed red all over.

"Well Bella, I haven't seen you in a while."


End file.
